A Reign of Darkness
by Setashi Shiratori
Summary: It will get PG13 in the story. Yami and Seto realize they have had nearly identical pasts...
1. Just the Same

A Reign of Darkness-Childhood Thoughts

**FLASHBACK ANCIENT EGYPT**

"Come on boy! What ails you! You must take over the throne someday." Yamis father scremed in rage and hit the soon to be Pharoah across the back. "AH!"

'Father you have showed me no respect of a Pharoah and no you can go to the shadow realm!' young Yami thought forcing a dagger down upon his father back….

"Oh Yami, did that really happen?" Yugi asked his alter ego. "Yes aibou [partner]. Sadly . " Suddenly it clicked in Yugis mind. If Yami was so cold but still had friends and Kaiba was the same but had no friends maybe he could get to know him by confronting him with his Yamis tale. But then he thought, theres the fear of him saying, " Huh? Yugi I can believe you like childhood fairytales bt I am a busy man and no time for this." Yes! That's it- childhood….

FLASHBACK KAIBA MANSION

"That'll teach you not to type in (&Y- in stead of (^5-| (A/N just made it up as a computer code)!" Gozaburo the little tyrant said. "And make sure you die." "O-okay," Seto said wiping the blood off his chin.

"I know you've taught e lots of "Lessons" father, but it's time I taught you one of my own." The teen said backing his father up against a window. Gozaburo clutched a pocket dagger. But as he raised his arm to strike two slim arms pushed and the abusive little madman fell to his death from the 36th floor of his once-owned Kaiba Corporation.

"Is that it big brother?" Mokuba said hiding his tear-stained face in a pure-white pillow. "Yes it is." He sighed. This was all the little Kaiba could take, he an cowering to his room regretting he had asked his brother to tell him what living with their adoptive father was like.


	2. Mokuba's Plan

A Reign of Darkness

"Um,may I see Seto Kaiba please?" Yugi said to the secretary. "Go on in, your lucky it's his free time kid." 

Yugi moved the door open a crack but Seto Kaiba's sharp eye caught him. "Yugi come in," the young CEO said wondering what in the world HE would want. "Um Yami wants to have a word about the school newpaper…" 'Newspaper?' Seto thought. Whatever. "Shoot away." He said.

  
"No it is not, little Yugi just wanted to know our c-c-c-child-d-d-d-dhood?" "And why would it be of your concern?" the taller teen said rather lost in memories. "Kaiba," his voice stern again. " I was once a pharoah in Egypt constantly abused by my father, until one day I struck a dagger into his heart, sent him forever to the Shadow Real and since…" when he finished he noticed Kaiba Seto taken aback so much that he could utter one word. "Ridicolous." "You think that was bad! You should have been there when-" he stopped mid-sentence realizing the valuable life-story that 1 million dollars couldn't buy. "What happened?" Yugi emerged knowing his Yami couldn't make Kaiba-kun talk an inch about that topic.

"Alright! This is a useless topic, get out!" he roared. "I can help you…" "OUT"

Young Mokuba who had overheard made a plan.

"Yugi take a walk in the park tommorow with Joey&co if you wanna know my bro's past." He whispered into the monitored phonelines, to Yugi&co.

"Gotcha." They said back knowing that if Mokuba's plan succeeded they would see the true side of their former nemesis. Seto Kaiba.

'


	3. A Walk In The Park

A Reign of Darkness- A Walk In The Park

"So Seto, tell me a story," the young Kaiba said while strolling in the park. "Nothing more but my stocks went up 4.78 ." he said taking great pride in his corporation. "No! Not that! I mean what happened like 7 years ago." Mokuba said. "I never saw you!" 

Now the older sibling turned red in the face, being slapped into reality that he had to relive those horrifying memoirs. 'But he is old enough to know…. But wait! He knew…' but somehow our young CEO couldn't figure out that 2 metres away Yugi&Co were intentively listening. "Hey moneybags! You could make a salad out of you face!" Snapping into reality Kaiba Seto said, "Get out before I make you a corpse." He replied. 

Later Yugi&co totally forgot about it. " Why are they following us? I am in no mood to train a puppy dog!" he said. "Why do you have to be so cruel?" Tea said defending her friend. "Yeah Kaiba! You jerk!" Tristan also came to the rescue. "Tristan hasn't it come to you that my brother has gone through a lot to help me!" Mokuba said tears spilling. "Only duelist kingdom!" They all replied. "It hasn't gone through your heads that his life hasn't been easy!" he said turning away. "What'dya mean? He's rich, smart and spoilt?" what more could a teenage boy want?" Joey said dumbfounded. "HE DIDN'T EVEN WANT HIS COMPANY!" "Ok.. now my head hurts-" Joey said. "Why? He didn't just find it." Tea said sarcastically with a snort. "Well actually it found him! Sort of-" he said looking down and kicking dirt. With the heel of his sneaker. "Well what happened?" Yugi said doing the same thing but seating himself. They all did the same. "Spill Seto. You'll feel much better." Mokuba said. "You tell then if he won't tell the you spill!" Tea said. Mokuba saw his brothers patience hanging on a thread. "Seto? You wanna go?" Mokuba said. "You'll be so much better! And they WILL NOT TELL." "Right.." they all said. "You better not." The CEO said deathglaring them. "Right…" came another chorus. "Mokuba you tell." He said slightly regretting it. "He sat himself beside Tea who smiled slightly. "Well," Mokuba drew a deep breath 100% ready to tell the cliffhanger. "It all started like this…"


	4. For All To See And Pity

A Reign of Darkness- For All To See And Pity

"Ok guys, well it all started hen my mom Akina Yobashira-" Mokuba said, with the smallest bit of tear drops forming in his night blue eyes. "Mokuba, let's go." The eldest brother looked like he would strike somebody if the young one didn't shut up. "You know Mokuba there is a certain monkey here that would stretch the oh-so-boring truth for the world to see and pity!" "Kaiba! You know Joe cold keep shut about thus!" Yugi came to his friends aid. Mokuba however TRIED to get on Seto's good side. "You should just zip it Yugi. My brother doesn't need pity, he doesn't even need everything he has!" "So you could see how much better of an attitude he had?" Jounouchi replied clueless as always. "Um, a little bit but it got much more worse in the past few years." Mokuba wondered how the numbskull could even attend school. "NO! Joey, he doesn't need all this cash and cars and luxury items!" "Uh, then what happened?" Joey said this time Mokuba's kind temper got the best of him. "Oh Joey you jerk! Can't you realize my brother went through a lot just so I wouldn't have to!" "You were supposed to rule KaibaCorp???" the group replied. "SHUT UP!" Seto Kaiba replied, "I don't need you and never will, what does it matter what happened ages ago?" "We're just trying to help!" this time Tea responded. "As if." Came a sarcastic reply. "I'm leaving Mokuba, oh and if you decide to rat, don't tell me about it." He left with his coat flying out behind him.

"Well?" Tristan said. Mokuba stood still for moments thinking the possibilities and ifs just IF he told. "O-ok if you promise you will not under pain of death tell my brother!" "Yes." Came an anxious chorus.

"First my mom died, giving birth to me. Then my dad, in a car accident his name was Takeru. So we went to an orphanage and Seto um……." "Did he get BULLIED?" Joey said wondering but not about to tell. "No, he sot of got bullied just so I wouldn't have to! We stayed there for 2 years then this rich dude came and wanted two boys. Seto didn't know, he was reading a book in his room. The man challenged him, Seto not sure he could win said yes. He won of course," a smile beamed on his face. "But when we got to his house after the first two nights-" now tears came out rapidly out of his pure eyes. He brushed them away swiftly but his eyes responded with a flood of tears, and choked back angry yet sad sobs, as he remembered not flashbacks, but probably death flashes of all his brother took just so he wouldn't have to. More tears spilled.


	5. Dreams Being Thrown Out the Window

A Reign of Darkness- Dreams Being Thrown out The Window

"Mokuba whats up?" Joey comforted the sobbing hysteric. Five long minutes passed and Mokuba finally told.

"So we went and, and, and um well see my step-father his name was uh Gozab Go uh well never mind." The youngstr definetly did not want to hear that name for forever and a day. "He needed someone to do take over his corporation and he trained m brother in a well more aggressive manner and when I was ten he threatned to repeat his ways on me but Seto said, no he wouldn't let him hurt me. And that bastard said alright. He took away the little left of what childhood innocence was left in my brother. But one day, he wasn't hurting me but he was driving my brother crazy on some machine that even he couldn't figure out, by then he was 15. So he asked to be exuced. It just so happened when he came back m step-dad was leaning against the window. So when Seto came back he noticed and he just well I guess uh pushed." Mokuba said simply. "Oh Mokuba that's so sad." Tea placed a hand on his. Mokuba continued to have a rainshower cloud around his eyes. "Yes, Mokuba in fact my Grandpa would have no problem letting you stay for the night. Er not that we'd tell." Yugi amended. "Yeah I mean seeing that you going home tonight. Would upset your big bro." Joey said. "Thanks guys." He was thankful. "And guys?" Mokuba had a last word. "Do you know what that invention was?" "No." the replied curiously. "Battle City." 

A/N

Um now I undestand Seto Kaiba is now 17 because in Japenese manga they are 16-17. And this happened just a short time before the finals. TBC [to be continued]


End file.
